


I Get High with a Little Help from My Friends

by HobbitAtHeart



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, procrastination fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitAtHeart/pseuds/HobbitAtHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the greatest song-writing duo of all time delve into some bud in the late hours of night? The best friends question the real nature of their relationship. Sort of from John's perspective. Set in 1965 during the filming of Help!.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get High with a Little Help from My Friends

"John, I'm tired and I'm drunk."  
John shot a dangerous squint at Paul from his seat on the armchair by the window, from which cold air drifted in. The Bahamas were a sight to behold at first for the Liverpudlian boys, but they soon grew sick of the unfamiliar heat. They were just wrapping up filming for their latest picture, and, tired with moping around in their hotel rooms, Ringo and George had gone out with a few friends from the crew to get a taste of the night life. John and Paul doggedly disregarded the invitation, tired from their days work, and had been laying around for a few hours drinking expensive alcohol and playing around with their guitars.  
Now, around 2 in the morning, John was ready to goad on Paul for a little fun. "Come on, Paulie, we haven't done anything today. Geniuses like me can get bored too, y'know." Paul unwillingly rose from his nest of pillows and blankets on the hotel bed and gave up on playing hard to get with John, attempting and failing to smooth his ruffled hair back to its usual "perfection". "Well, what have you got in mind? We're all out of booze."  
John rolled off the chair and crawled on all fours to the brown leather bag Paul had been eyeing earlier curiously. He unzipped it briefly and pulled out a small sack tied with string, tossing it over to Paul. "Always one for surprises, aren't you, Lennon?" the younger of the two quipped as he pulled open the small bag. "Alright alright?" John giggled as Paul pulled out three sizable hand-rolled joints, too well hidden to be ciggies. Paul couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at John's childish smile, and he scooted back on the bed and John pounced up to join him, lighter in hand. "Well don't just stare at them, Paul. Light em' up, son!"  
An hour into their smoking, they were left with one more joint, which they lit underneath their ridiculous pillow fort on the floor which John had insisted they use as a hotbox. Paul would normally have put up a front, but stoned him breathlessly said yes and they laughed their way through the building of it. They now had reached the more chilled out phase of their high, sitting across from each other cross-legged underneath said fort. John was staring half-absently at Paul's mouth as Paul continued to ramble off about the deep meanings of their songs that he hadn't even realized until now. "So maybe Another Girl is really about our...inability y'know...to live with our past and future actions."  
"...yeah. I can see that, man," John cooed, pulling another deep drag from the joint . As John exhaled, he and Paul shared eye contact through the foggy atmosphere of the fort. John always enjoyed the openness that the drug allowed him to feel, as he was used to closing himself off to feelings and the rest of the world. But he felt in this moment that Paul was part of his world, and that they were somehow meant to be here together. He also really liked the taste of toast. Wait, what was he just thinking about?  
Unaware whether he had been in his own sort of trance for two hours or two minutes, John hadn't noticed Paul plucking the joint from his fingers and taking a long hit. John let a shaky laugh out as Paul let the smoke blow out from his nostrils, an act he was fond of showing off. John was beginning to feel a warm sensation spread throughout his whole body as he studied Paul, slightly different from the ecstasy-inducing body high that came from the weed. It was nice to see this side of Paul for once, shoulders and frame relaxed from his usually stressed disposition. His already droopy eyes were even more hooded, now a gleaming dull red. A goofy grin seemed to linger on his face, but most of all, he just looked utterly relaxed...and sort of beautiful. Jesus.  
"D'ya mind if I spread me legs out? I feel kinda cramped in here?" Paul asked, not waiting for a response before stretching out his jean'clad legs to either side of John. "Uh no go for it," John smiled, subconsciously trying to ignore the stirring in his lower body at the sudden action. Suddenly, John felt mad. "Have you ever tried shotgunning before?"  
Paul laughed in a pitch higher than his usual voice. "No, is it dangerous?"  
"It will be if you piss me off, Macca,"John joked, getting onto his knees.  
"No but what is it really?"  
"Well, I've only tried it with a bird before at a party, but it's where you take a drag and then...blow it into someone's mouth."  
Paul's eyebrows knitted in confusion, "But then wouldn't you have to kiss the other person for that to work?"  
"...yeah"  
John tried to push the suggestion away, "Sorry, we don't have to, it's stu-  
"No"  
"What?" John's currently slow mind tried to catch up with the situation.  
"Let's do it," Paul grinned sneakily.  
"Really?...I mean yeah cool okay. So move closer to me."  
Paul complied without a word and shuffled closer until his groin was brushing John's knees. Oh great. "What now?"  
John blushed as Paul stared attentively at him, now realizing what he actually was planning on doing. Shit. He grabbed the joint from Paul. "Alright, remember to open you're mouth and don't breath out." He was way too high for this, but it was too late. John placed the joint between his lips and quickly took a pull, holding the smoke in his lungs. Paul seemed confused on what to do, so in the spur of the moment, John placed his hands on either side of his head, finding his cheeks to be pleasantly warm to the touch. He noticed Paul's eyes close when he gently touched their lips together, which he took as a sign to carry on. Closing his own eyes, John slowly pushed the smoke from his lungs in a hot breath. He felt Paul shift under his hands, and was surprised to find that Paul didn't move away to exhale. Instead he blew the smoke out through his nose blissfully and pressed his mouth ever so sightly on John's.  
Encouraged by the movement, John mouth Paul's lower lip gently with his own, and he rather felt than heard Paul sigh quietly. We're kissing. Fucking hell. John increased the pressure oh his mouth and shifted closer to Paul, pecking his lips slowly, just seeing how far Paul was comfortable with going. They lazily yet excitingly let their lips meet again and again until Paul grew adventurous. He let his tongue trace between the seam of Jon's lips and suddenly time slowed down and the room became incredibly quiet apart from the harsh sound of their breathing. John, being one not interesting in testing the waters, opened his mouth gladly.  
When their tongues met for the first time, they both breathed out a hot breath, neither wanting to make a sound yet. Paul wrapped his arms around his best friend's neck, practically melting into John. They kissed for another few minutes until they were breathless, breaking apart to rest their damp foreheads together. Human concepts such as time and death seemed absolutely insignificant at the moment, as the only thing John could think of was Paul, and Paul of John. Paul cleared his throat. "I'm really stoned," he admitted, gazing into John's glazed eyes. "Me too," John laughed through his nose. "Wanna...stop?" Paul implored quietly.  
"...no"  
"Me neither"  
They met halfway, mouths crashing together, cherishing the taste of each other. It wasn't long before John began to push Paul onto his back, Paul eagerly accepting and scooting backward. To Paul's confusion, John moved back from his mouth, but then lovingly kissed his way to Paul's jaw, and then his pale throat. He placed kisses all over his neck before attaching his mouth just below Paul's ear and beginning to lightly suck.  
Paul let out an uncharacteristic whine and held his head closer, fingers threading their way into John's maple locks. "Fuck,"Paul breathlessly mused to himself. Satisfied by the state he had worked his companion to, John moved back to Paul's soft and full li-  
"What the fuck are you two doing in here?!"  
George's head poked through the entrance of the fort, which now was seeming to feel less fortified than they had thought. Paul, clearly still too blazed to deal with the situation, dropped his head back and put the heels of his hand over his eyes. John flipped his head back toward George, and stated in a posh tone, "Sorry, princess. It seems that there are now intruders in our castle."

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been on my mind for quite some time so I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a comment!


End file.
